This is an open-label, dose escalating study to determine the safety, tolerability and pharmacokinetic parameters of three doses of DAB389IL-2 in patients with severe plaque-type psoriasis. Although efficacy is not a primary objective, anti-psoriatic activity of the various doses will also be assessed by clinical evaluation of skin changes severity.